A friendship long foretold
by Dean23
Summary: AU; My take on how our two favourite heroes met. Iolaus is a boy on the streets of Thebes, trying to get by until a small innocent child stumbles upon him.


A friendship long foretold

For Iolaus the day was nothing special. Since the nine-year old had run away from home, he had to take care of himself. Even though it was hard, it was still better than the alternative. Living with his family had been living Tartarus. He could never go back.

To get by Iolaus had to do things he hated. He had to steal food so he wouldn't starve, but he despised himself for it.

Today was no different. He had hungered for three days, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to eat something. Just enough to get rid of that sharp pain in his stomach. So here he was, on another raid.

He was on the market place, his eyes fixed on a small stand that sold apples. Even the sight made his stomach growl. But he had to be careful. Looking around, he assessed the situation. There was only one vendor at the stand and he was occupied talking to a customer. That was his chance. His heart was thumping heavily in his chest. Making sure none of the passer-bys was looking at him, Iolaus swiftly picked up two of the apples, stuffing them in his dirty, worn out trousers.

After walking away a few steps, Iolaus stopped for a moment to calm down again. He had done it. Everything was fine. He was just about to continue to a darker alley to eat in peace, as someone shouted behind him:

"Thief! Stop him!"

Without looking back, Iolaus picked up speed. Being as small and agile as he was, Iolaus had to duck under some obstacles until he could finally get rid of his pursuer. He had lost one of his apples during the chase and he felt exhausted. The adrenaline leaving his body and the emotional turmoil worsening the effect.

His legs weak, he sank to the ground under one of the nearby trees. That had been a close call.

Trying not to think too much about what he had done or what would happen to him if someone brought him to court, he took out the one remaining apple. Biting into it, he savoured the fresh taste on his parched lips, closing his eyes to make the most of it.

Then something changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he got this feeling. Was someone watching him? He jumped to his feet. Throwing all caution to the wind he called.

"Who is there?"

One of the bushes nearby was emitting a curious rustling sound. Iolaus took up a fighting stance, his apple falling to the ground, forgotten. Whoever was trying to attack him, he would be ready.

After a second of silence, the rustling started again and a small child stepped out into the open. He couldn't be older than 6. The older boy relaxed a little, but he was still suspicious. That was one hard learned lesson. Don't ever let your guard down and never underestimate your opponent.

"What are you doing here, watching me like that?"

The little boy just stared back with huge, innocent eyes.

"I saw you steal those apples."

Iolaus stared back. He tried to appear relaxed.

"So?"

With an openness only children possessed, the boy asked.

"Why did you do that? It's not nice!"

The accusation made Iolaus angry, as it only enhanced his feelings of guilt. Not knowing if he did it to convince the boy or himself of his righteousness he shouted back.

"What do you think! I was hungry!"

The little boy was confused. He didn't understand. "But...why didn't you go home to eat?" When he was hungry, he would just go to his mother and be fed.

Iolaus snorted. He almost laughed at this naivity.

"Home? I don't have a home."

His eyes had darkened and he looked away from the child. When the younger child came closer, Iolaus backed off.

"But...but how can that be? Everybody has a family."

That hurt. Even if the older boy wouldn't admit it, but all he ever wanted was a family, a father that loved him and a mother that took care of him. Feeling his eyes welling up, he let himself sink back down to the ground. His hair obscuring his face, hiding his eyes.

The smaller boy only hesitated a second after realizing the other's distress and sat down next to him. Iolaus didn't react, so the two boys sat next to each other, silently staring at nothing.

After a while Iolaus looked up. When he looked at the boy, he saw that he was smiling at him. Iolaus wondered who this boy was and why he had chosen to talk to him, but before he could ask any further questions, the smile faded from the boy's face and he reached out a hand to Iolaus face, making him wince, despite the gentleness of the touch.

The boy had noticed Iolaus black eye and the already healing cut on his cheek.

"You are hurt. Did the merchants do that?"

Unconsciously, Iolaus moved his hand to his still slightly swollen eye. He hesitated.

"No. That was my father."

He didn't know why he told the boy that, but he somehow felt he could trust him. The little boy was shocked by this revelation.

"I'm...sorry". He couldn't imagine how something like that could happen, but he was surprisingly understanding.

Once again there was silence, but not like the awkward silence from before. This time it was an almost companionable silence, a silence born out of secrets shared. There was an unseen force between the two, that could not be explained.

The little boy decided to break the silence.

"I'm Hercules"

He was smiling brightly and for the first time in ages there was an honest smile on Iolaus' face, too.

"I'm Iolaus"

Hercules' smile grew even wider.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Somewhere in the distance a man with grey hair was smiling, as he watched the beginnings of a friendship long foretold.

The End


End file.
